


A Love Game

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek - 23, Flirting, M/M, Stiles - 21, i don't know where this came from, love shy Stiles, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles grumbled about being ditched, since he really wasn’t up to being here in the first place. Danny and Scott had dragged him out to a gay club since they claimed he needed to find someone but Stiles highly doubted he’d find anyone of interest here. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first AU story I have ever written and I got the idea for it while listening to the song Love Game by Lady Gaga. Oh my gosh don't ask please, I don't know where it came from or why I even wrote it.

Stiles grumbled about being ditched, since he really wasn’t up to being here in the first place. Danny and Scott had dragged him out to a gay club since they claimed he needed to find someone but Stiles highly doubted he’d find anyone of interest here. The music was loud and everyone was talking or laughing, Stiles really did not like it here. His eyes scanned the crowd until they rested on a man standing by the bar. Said man had ebony hair with piercing green eyes and Stiles thought he was going to fall at the sight of how beautiful he was. 

Stiles soon found himself beside the man as his feet had decided to work without his permission. The man turned to look at him and gave him a smile that, if looks could kill Stiles would be dead now. 

“You show up here alone?” He asked in a voice that fit his amazing appearance. 

Stiles found himself simply nodding his head as if he had now lost all capabilities in talking. The man chuckled a bit, either at Stiles looks or at his nervousness the young man wasn’t sure. 

“Are you sure you’re even old enough to be here?”

Stiles’ gaze snapped from the ground to the man’s face. He suddenly found the ability to speak as he hated when people assumed he was young just because he happened to look it.

“I’m twenty-one” Stiles said 

“Really now?” 

Stiles’ face twisted into a scowl and the man laughed out loud. The sound was so amazing Stiles completely forgot the last ten minutes of his life and just stared. The man set his drink down and turned so his whole body was facing Stiles and the younger man caught himself doing the exact same thing. 

“My name’s Derek”

Stiles looked down as the man had extended his hand. Like Stiles said before he was not going to meet anyone here, he was not getting attached to some person just so they could leave him again. But again his body was working without his consent as he took Derek’s hand. Stiles felt an electric shock run through his body like he’d never felt before.

“Stiles”

Stiles watched as Derek mouth turned upwards in a smile and well great he was about to get laughed at because of his name once again. Suddenly Derek’s grip on his hand increased a bit before he was being pulled forwards and suddenly their bodies were flush against each other. Stiles looked up at Derek’s face a bit shocked by the sudden action. Derek leaned down just enough so that he could whisper in Stiles’ ear.

“It suits you well” he said and Stiles swore he was going to pass out right there and then. Not only was this the first time someone didn’t make fun of his name when they first met but the feel of Derek’s hot breath against his ear and neck just sent shivers through his body. 

“How so?” Stiles managed to get out after a moment

“It’s cute, much like you” Derek said 

They looked at each other for the longest moment as Derek’s arm went to Stiles’ lower back. Stiles glanced down a moment before looking back up at Derek who had quite a smirk on his face. Stiles’ heart rate sky rocketed as Derek’s hand traveled a bit lower before Stiles could hear Scott calling his name. He felt a great disappointment as his body lost contact with Derek’s. He turned to see Scott and Danny coming towards him while Derek backed off a ways. 

“So how you doing here?” Scott asked

“Uh good” Stiles said as he chanced a glance over to Derek as he watched him walking away. Stiles’ heart sank a bit and Danny caught this while Scott seemed completely oblivious. 

“So find anyone of interest?” Danny asked

“Kind of” Stiles muttered

“How do you kind of find someone of interest?” Scott asked suddenly very attentive

Stiles rolled his eyes before turning to walk off, Scott looking a bit offended that his question was left unanswered while Danny laughed before telling him he was going off to find a guy he saw earlier. Scott groaned before sitting at the bar, wondering if Stiles would come wandering back.   
Stiles left the club all together and stood outside in the alleyway. He let out a groan as he leaned against the wall.

“Someone pretty as you shouldn’t be out here alone” 

Stiles gently hit his head on the wall before turning to see the man that was looking at him, and yeah this man pulled off creeper like a pro. The man put his hands on either side of Stiles’ head and the younger thought he was going to die until the man was pulled back and flipped through the air. He blinked a bit surprised as he watched Derek pin the man to the slightly wet ground. 

“A cute kid like you shouldn’t be wander around in dark alleys alone” Derek said with a smirk   
Stiles found himself wanting to see every second of the day. 

“Not a kid” Stiles said, trying to sound mad about the kid comment but he knew he didn’t sound mad at all. Derek had moved up and the guy took off, yelling something that obviously made Derek want to kill him. Suddenly Stiles felt a pair of lips on his for a second before Derek gave him a smirk and took off after the guy. 

Stiles stared in wonder for the longest moment. The kiss was short and sweet but Stiles felt like he was in heaven from the simple touch. It took him a couple minutes to collect himself before he shook it off and hurried down the street to head back to his apartment. He needed to think this one through. He wasn’t going to start anything. Not after the last thing he started. The way his heart was broken that time was more than enough a reason for him to just back out and never go back. But here he was, thinking about the man he met in a club and he was blushing head to toe. He needed some help.

 

The next day Stiles was standing at the front counter as he cleaned it off. The little sandwich place he worked at was opening soon but he still had to figure out how to handle this. So he turned to his boss since she was like the only one he could trust this with, without her screwing it up for him. 

“Hey, Lydia, can I talk to you?” Stiles called

“Depends on what you want to talk about” Lydia sad 

“Uh my possible love life…” Stiles flinched when he heard whatever Lydia had been holding drop to the ground as the woman came from the backroom as quickly as possible and slid to a stop in front of Stiles. 

“Tell me everything” Lydia demanded. 

Stiles should have seen this one coming but it still surprised him a little. But this is the help he was looking for so might as well lay it all out and let her explain how it was.

“Uh okay, you probably know that Danny and Scott had planned to take me out to the gay club downtown”

“Oh yeah totally” Lydia said before motioning for him to continue.

“Anyway I met this really good looking guy”

“Did he talk to you first?” 

“Yeah” Stiles said looking at Lydia like she was kind of crazy here. 

“When did you first have physical contact and what did it feel like?” Lydia asked and Stiles realized she was writing all this down. 

“Uh we shook hands when he introduced himself and it felt like electricity but like something I never felt before” Stiles said as he moved his hands around a bit as he was kind of having a hard time trying to explain that one. 

“Interesting” Lydia said “What happened after that? I mean you told him your name right?”

“Yeah, he said my name suits me because it is cute like me” Stiles said as he recalled the conversation “which was after he pulled me up against him”

“Then why are you not with him right now?” Lydia asked as she watched Stiles blush a brighter red.

“Scott and Danny interrupted and he shied off before leaving” Stiles said with a slight frown.

“Damn those two. Anyway I would say he was probably just as shy about it all as you, just better at covering it up” Lydia said with a smile “I know what happened before but give this guy a chance okay, you never know what surprises lie around the corner” 

Stiles nodded a little as he watched Lydia walk to the backroom once again and the costumers started coming in around. Mostly in the afternoon when he would switch shifts with Lydia and get a short lunch break.

It was half an hour from his break time when he swore his eyes were betraying him as Derek walked in. Yeah he was so imagining that bright smile that came to Derek’s face when he saw Stiles was working there. 

“Hey” Derek said as he leaned against the counter

“Hi” Stiles said trying not to be nervous all over again. 

“Sorry about disappearing last night” he sounded sincerely like he was upset about having left like that. 

“It’s okay” Stiles said as he looked down at his hands

“No its not” Derek said, moving one of his hands to rest on top of Stiles’ hands. “Can I make it up to you?”

Stiles blushed a bit as he looked back up at Derek. 

“Sit with me for lunch?” Derek asked

“Well I mean I get off for lunch in half an hour but uh…” 

Stiles turned around right as Lydia was walking up.

“Take an early break, I can handle this”

Lydia smiled as Stiles grinned and moved to go to the other side of the counter. Derek offering him his hand when he was close, Stiles blushed again but took his hand and let Derek bring him over to a table. When they sat down, Derek on one side and Stiles on the other side, Derek smiled brightly as he looked at Stiles. 

“So can I know about you?” Derek asked looking so genuinely interested 

“Depends on what you want to know” Stiles said trying to be more confident 

“Anything, everything” 

Stiles could not help but laugh about that one. This guy wants to know everything, well that’s a long trip to take but he had to start somewhere. So he told him about his dad, about how he wished he had a sibling. How Scott is his oblivious and awkward puppy of a best friend, how he and Scott knew each other for a really long time. He told him about what he was planning for his life while he was deciding which college to go to. 

Derek listened to everything. Memorized it all as he watched how Stiles used his hands so very much while he was talking. He found it entertaining, something he could get use to watching. 

“So what about you?” Stiles asked with curiosity, leaning over the table a little to get a closer look at Derek who leaned forwards as well so their noses were almost touching. 

“There’s a lot about me” Derek said “but I suppose I owe you since you just told me about yourself”

So Derek told him about his sister, about how weird and crazy she was. About his uncle who was in the hospital after being burned in a fire. He told Stiles about one of his friends, Isaac, who seemed a lot like Scott in the whole cute and awkward as a puppy. 

After their little lunch break Stiles had to get back to work. Derek was holding one of Stiles’ fingers lightly, like he really just wanted to hold his hand but was nervous about it. Stiles took a deep breath before moving to take Derek’s hand in his and turned to look at the older man with a smile. He watched Derek smile back, and they held hands until Stiles was at the counter and had to start taking orders. Derek waved a goodbye to him, also having a job to get to.

At the end of the day Lydia basically tackled Stiles wanting to know how it went. Stiles told her they just talked; it was nothing more than a little possible date kind of thing.

“Dude you were holding his hand” Lydia said “I was waiting to see you kiss him next”

“Dude, No. Just no.” Stiles said as he got his things together

“Oh come on he obviously really likes you” Lydia said 

“It’s…. its not that” Stiles said as he looked down at his hands again

“I know” Lydia said “go home, get some sleep. You have that college interview to go to remember”

“Oh uh yeah, thanks for that reminder” 

Lydia laughed as she waved to Stiles as he headed out. 

 

The next day Stiles went through the interview but he was completely nervous during it and figured he was so not getting much from it, though the woman in charge still seemed to like him so he was hoping that would help. He was grumbling about it on the way back to his apartment, when he noticed Derek talking to someone. He fidgeted a little and tried to decide what he wanted to do. And there he went again, his body working without his knowing. 

“Hey” Stiles said 

“Oh Stiles” Derek said 

“So this is Stiles” The woman beside Derek smiled widely and held out her hand.

Stiles suddenly got an odd feeling as he slowly took her hand.

“I’m his sister Laura.”

Stiles found himself feeling very relieved now, he kind of knew why but was so denying it right now and forever. He was so not doing this, and he must have looked a bit out of it because Laura and Derek were both looking at him a bit worried.

“You okay?” Derek asked suddenly 

“Oh uh yeah, sorry just had an interview for a college I really want to go to”

“How’d it go?” Derek asked curiously while Laura looked between the two and slowly backed off.

“I don’t know I was too nervous and thinking too hard on not screwing up to pay much attention” Stiles said as he shifted a bit.

“I’m sure they’ll like you” Derek said with a grin “it’d take a blind and deaf person not to”

Stiles blushed bright red as he looked down; Laura was chuckling a bit while Derek was smiling because he was only being honest here. 

“So you live around here?” Laura asked deciding to give Stiles an out so he wouldn’t stand there   
being embarrassed all day.

“Oh uh yeah, Scott and I share an apartment since we are both horribly poor” Stiles said chuckling a bit.

Stiles glanced over and noticed Derek was just watching him like he was in complete awe. Stiles smiled at him before remembering, yes Scott was gone( for the day.

“You uh can come in if you want” Stiles said 

“Sorry I have to get going but I’m sure my brother would love to hang around” Laura said with a wide grin. 

Stiles turned to Derek who was smiling like ever and they watched as Laura headed off before going inside. The apartment wasn’t huge but it wasn’t tiny either. There was a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen and two bedrooms. 

“So this is my poorly decorated place I love so dearly.” Stiles said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“I like it, its homey” Derek said as he looked around. 

Stiles blushed and smiled, he hated how much he blushed around this guy. It was ridiculous. 

“So what do you want to do?” Stiles asked “I mean I have nothing else to do all day and Scott is gone for the day. So uh we could watch a movie or something” 

“Sure we can watch a movie” Derek said 

Stiles smiled before going over to get a movie to put in while Derek sat down on the couch. Once it was in and started Stiles sat down by Derek, who had his arm over the back of the couch so if Stiles lay his head back it would rest on his arm. 

Throughout the movie Stiles didn’t pay too much attention as he’d seen it a million times, he just kind of watched it. Though about halfway through he leaned to the side to rest his head against Derek, he was tired so he didn’t care at this point though he knew he’d be totally embarrassed about it later. Derek’s body went stiff a moment before he relaxed and moved his arm from the back of the couch to lie around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles shifted a bit before laying more against Derek. 

When the movie was nearing the end Stiles chanced a look up and noticed Derek was looking down at him. They looked at each other like they were trying to decide how to ask for what they were thinking. Derek moved slightly and leaned down to gently press his lips on Stiles’. This was different from the one in the alley, that one was all excitement and a need to remember, this one was tentative and needy. Stiles shifted so he could kiss back with the same feeling. Derek sounded like he growled in the back of his throat as he grab Stiles by the shoulders to pull him closer and Stiles complied by climbing into Derek’s lap. They sat there kissing each other fervently before Derek grab Stiles around the waist so he could move him and lay him on the couch all without breaking the kiss. 

Stiles brought his hands to Derek’s hair and held tightly as Derek’s hands found the hem of Stiles’ shirt and pulled on it. Stiles released Derek’s hair to lift his arms and let Derek pull off his shirt, before Derek removed his own shirt. Stiles let out a whimpering moan as his hands went to Derek’s chest, the older man looked down at him with a fond smile. Derek’s hands went to Stiles’ waist and held onto him before leaning down to kiss at his neck. Stiles brought his hand to the back of Derek’s neck and forced him closer. 

They went at it like that for a bit before Stiles let out a soft sniffle and Derek quickly pulled back with a concerned look on his face. Stiles’ arms were wrapped around his neck and he looked a little like he was upset or hurting.

“Stiles” Derek barely whispered his name and Stiles shook his head a little before sitting up to hug Derek tightly. Derek hugged him back, rubbing his back gently and comfortingly. Stiles cried against Derek’s bare shoulder and clung to him tightly. 

“Stiles” Derek said softly again. 

“I can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry” Stiles cried out. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Derek said as he continued to rub Stiles’ back.

They sat like that until Stiles fell asleep. Derek picked him up and brought him to his bed, though with the still amazingly tight hold on him, he ended up sleeping beside Stiles that night.   
When morning came Stiles woke to having Derek behind him and holding him gently. Stiles turned to face Derek who was looking a bit conflicted or confused while he was sleeping. Stiles realized they still didn’t have their shirts but he didn’t care because he didn’t like the look on Derek’s face. It didn’t suit him; he shouldn’t look so torn between things.

So Stiles brought his hand up to Derek’s face and gently caressed his face. Derek leaned towards the touch for a moment before he started to wake up. Stiles froze completely; he had no idea what to do. I mean he just broke down crying on this guy’s shoulder what was he supposed to say about that?

Derek blinked a few times before looking at Stiles carefully, he could practically feel the tension from the younger so he started to get up.

“Look, I can go if-“

Derek didn’t get through that sentence before he saw the look on Stiles’ face. Stiles looked like he was going to bolt first so Derek moved to put a hand on either side of Stiles’ head and leaned over him. 

“Stiles, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want. I’ll leave if you want, I’ll stay if you want. If you don’t want this I’ll-“

This time he was cut off when Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck to pull him into a kiss. This one was full of every emotion of fear, love and need that Stiles had in him. Derek gently kissed him back before breaking the kiss to look at Stiles. He looked at Derek like he knew what he wanted but was too afraid of it.

“I just… after the last time…”

“I understand” Derek said “I do”

Stiles nodded his head a little and rested it back on the bed, making sure to keep his hold on Derek so the older man would come back and lay beside him again. When he did Stiles curled up to him, needing a sense of security and Derek seemed to understand as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him closer. 

It was about noon when Scott walked in and basically fell over when he saw them in bed. Stiles woke quickly as Derek slowly opened his eyes while Scott was babbling on like crazy. Derek slowly released his hold when he felt Stiles trying to get up.

“What The Hell Happened While I Was Gone?!” Was the first coherent thing Scott managed to get out.

“What are you doing in my room?” Stiles asked 

“Dude it’s noon, you missed half of work, Lydia was worried” Scott said when he could catch his breath “Who is he?”

“Scott, this is Derek. Derek this is my best friend Scott” Stiles said a bit tiredly “Now Scott can you go, I’d like to sleep more”

Scott nodded his head quickly before taking off out the door and then poking his head back in.

“Oh guess what. I met someone last night” Scott looked and sounded so super excited Stiles had to smile before laying back down as Scott left. 

“You know you should probably get up” Derek said and Stiles groaned

“Can you hold me a while longer?” Stiles asked with a little puppy dog face 

Derek sighed before pulling Stiles over to him to hold him close again, knowing full well they were probably going to be in bed all day now. 

 

They didn’t get out of bed that whole day, though Scott was kind enough to bring them some dinner. After that Stiles and Derek spent a lot of time together. Mostly eating together when Stiles was on his lunch break, or going out to dinner, they would often watch movies at Stiles’ place. Which meant that they would kick Scott out but that was okay because he would end up at Isaac’s place most of the time anyway. Stiles started to tell Derek things he never told anyone else, he told him about his mother and how much he would hurt whenever he thought about it. And Derek told him about his family, how most of them died in a fire. They told each other things they felt they couldn’t tell anyone else.

It was the day they were out eating dinner. Stiles was explaining, or trying to, the time Scott got his head stuck in a railing. How it took three firemen and Scott’s mom to get his head out without him crying himself into unconsciousness, because yeah Scott could do that when he was a kid. Stiles was laughing so hard he could hardly get the words out and Derek was laughing just as hard. 

Stiles looked up after explaining the story and his face fell. Derek noticed in an instant.

“Stiles?” Derek questioned with concern.

Stiles was staring right at someone, his look said he was scared and hurting all over again. Derek turned to the person and glared a bit.

“Is that him?” Derek asked. Derek knew about the man that broke Stiles’ heart a couple years ago   
that had him so afraid to love again. He looked back to Stiles as the young man nodded his head   
before sinking down in his seat a little. Derek reached his hand over the table to take Stiles’ hand, they looked at each other and Derek smiled a bit.   
The man walked over when he saw Stiles and grinned widely. 

“How have you been, Stiles?”

“Jason” 

Stiles didn’t answer the question after that instead he looked over at Derek who was looking like he wanted to jump this guy and tear him apart.

“I see you made a new friend” Jason said as he looked at Derek. “Did he tell you how much he cries because he misses his mommy and how he needs to freaking grow up already. She’s Dead Get Over It!”

Derek noticed how much that hurt Stiles. He slammed his hands down on the table, which caught everyone’s attention, as he stood up. 

“Don’t think I won’t beat the life out of you right now” Derek said 

“Oh try me” Jason said 

The next thing everyone knew the two men were fighting, Stiles moving to avoid being hit when Derek was slammed down on the table before he kicked Jason back and tackled him. It didn’t take long for the cops to get called, however they didn’t show up in time. Jason pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Derek in the side causing the man to stumble back. Stiles screamed as he ran over to Derek and caught him as he started to fall. 

“It’s what you deserve.” Jason said before he ran for it.

Stiles didn’t listen as he was too busy letting Derek rest against him while he covered the wound the best he could, Derek moved one of his hands to rest over Stiles’ hands on the wound.   
When the police showed up they quickly rushed Derek to the hospital while they kept Stiles back to question him. He answered each of the questions the best he could without breaking down completely. 

“Stiles!” Scott called as he ran over to his best friend. Scott took him by the shoulders to steady the shaking man before him. 

“Stiles, what happened?” Scott asked carefully and gently, knowing anything could shut down at any moment.

“J-Jason” Stiles managed to get out as he took in a shaky breath.

“Are you hurt? What did he do?” Scott asked quickly 

“H-He stabbed D-Derek” 

“Alright, I’ve got an extra shirt in the car. Let’s get you changed and to the hospital” Scott said   
Stiles simply nodded his head and let Scott lead him outside. Isaac was standing by the car and looked really worried as they came out. Scott explained what happened while Stiles climbed into the back seat. Scott got in the driver’s seat while Isaac climbed in the passenger’s seat and they headed to the hospital. 

Stiles removed his bloodied shirt and then everything started to flow together. He started to remember that night on the couch and what happened the next morning. And he just started to cry because he realized just how much Derek loved him, and how much he loved him back. He tightly gripped his shirt in his hands as he thought through it all. He remembered how much joy would fill him from simply seeing Derek’s face. How safe he felt when Derek embraced him. The secret things they shared late into the night that they were too afraid to tell anyone else. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when the car stopped and Scott climbed into the back before helping Stiles get the clean shirt on and then helping him into the hospital. Scott walked to the front desk while Isaac and Stiles stayed back a bit and glanced around the waiting room. Laura looked up when they came in and when she saw Stiles she stood up. 

“Stiles” She said softly. 

When she spoke Stiles looked up at her before his feet took him that way. Laura was quick to take him in her arms and offer him comfort the best she could. Scott and Isaac walked over and sat down to wait it out. 

It was hours before a doctor came out to give them the news.

“He’s lost a lot of blood but he’ll be alright” the doctor said 

“Can we see him?” Laura asked

The doctor nodded his head before leading the four to the room where Derek was fast asleep. Stiles took the seat beside the bed and Laura took the other seat. Stiles took Derek’s hand and held tightly.

“I’m sorry, I did… I didn’t mean for this... I just… I’m sorry” Stiles said 

Scott and Isaac stayed a while before heading home to go to bed while Stiles and Laura stayed. It wasn’t until the next morning that Laura left. Saying she had to get to work, but she was leaving her brother in Stiles’ care. 

Nearing the afternoon Stiles had fallen asleep for the first time in the entire time he’d been there. 

“Stiles?” Derek spoke hoarsely 

Stiles’ head shot up and he looked at Derek before his eyes started to tear up and he started to cry again. Stiles laid his head back down on the bed and Derek brought a hand up to pet the back of his head gently. Stiles started to mumble out apologies again and Derek simply and gently shushed him before speaking.

“You have nothing to apologize for” Derek said 

Stiles looked up at Derek and Derek brought a hand up to wipe away the younger man’s tears. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Derek said “remember what I said, I’ll stay if that’s what you want”

“It is” Stiles said “It is what I want. I want you to stay”

Stiles leaned into the feeling of Derek’s palm against his cheek; he smiled at how Derek was just looking at him like they were the only ones in the whole world.

“Kiss me” Derek said softly almost like he was scared to ask for it.

Stiles smiled before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Derek’s lips. The older man sighed   
contently as Stiles pulled back.

 

-Four Years Later-  
Stiles nervously played with the wedding ring on his finger as he looked in the mirror. And even so he still yelped in surprise when Derek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the   
younger’s waist. 

“Don’t worry you’ll do fine” Derek said before kissing Stiles on the cheek.

“Dude, I’m giving a graduation speech” Stiles said “its nerve wracking”

“Just talk, you’re good at that” 

Derek laughed when Stiles turned and pushed him back a little with a smile on his face. Derek smirked before pressing Stiles up against the mirror and started kissing him fervently and Stiles kissed back with just as much emotion. Derek messed with the suit jacket before going at Stiles’ shirt. Stiles managed to pull back just enough to speak.

“Derek, I need to look good for this” Stiles barely managed to get out 

“How about I just make you feel good” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear and the younger moaned   
at the promise in those words. Stiles gripped at Derek’s hair as the older man brought his mouth to Stiles’ neck.

“Stiles” Lydia said as she walked in “Oh My Gosh You Two!”

Lydia covered her eyes with a groan, though there was a smile on her face. 

“You need something?” Stiles asked after catching his breath 

“Yeah, you’ll have to finish up later before we have to get going” Lydia said before turning and leaving the room. Derek released Stiles and he buttoned up his shirt and fixed the jacket a bit before making sure his hair wasn’t sticking up in odd places like it did at times. 

“I’ll meet you there” Derek said before kissing Stiles gently

“Mmhmm and about later?” Stiles said 

“Yes later, we’ll finish this” Derek said with a smile


End file.
